


Well, This is New

by Ominesca_Deliat



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/Ominesca_Deliat
Summary: Val's parents die.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Well, This is New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmaraqWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraqWolf/gifts), [purplejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejabberwock/gifts).

> Ok so I just want to point out that I'm still in secondary schooling and came up with this over the weekend instead of studying. I have no idea what im going to do with this and it's my first fanfiction soooo.... Comment down below weather you think it's any good please! Also this is based off of purplejabberwocks Dead Men Walking fanfiction in which all the dead men are alive and Hopeless is a mind-reader and Grand Mage and Guild and Bliss are the other Elders. I'll post updates as I can get them ready!

Valkyrie ran- she ran as fast as she ever had, clutching Alice to her side and racing- racing -for the Sanctuary where she would find Hopeless, which is what her mother has said before she die-. 

_Don't go there Cain- whatever you do don't just don't go there. ___

_ __ _

__

She reached the door to the old Waxworks Museum and tears were streaming down her face as she touched the spot in the wall that opened the door to the Sanctuary and raced down the stairs, still clutching Alice and raced across the lobby and through the hallways that housed the Elder's offices and crashed into Erksine. She reeled back and heard him curse and yell for some help and he bent down in front of her and took in her disheveled appearance and asked in a soft yet anxious and worried voice "Val why are you here where's your parents?"

Val chocked back a sob and said in a chocked up, barely understandable voice, "There- there was a fire and I-i went to get Alice and Mum was already there and and she said to find Hopeless and take Alice and she would find Dad and get him out and-and I ran and I think their-..." She choked off at that point unable to say the horrid words. 

...  


Earlier that evening...

Val was having a weird dream. She was dreaming about the faceless Ones trying to poison the world with badly carved Halloween pumpkins, or something and then they starting laughing the type of crackling that you hear evil people do in movies and then they grabbed her hand and holy Hell that hurt, and then she woke up cradling her hand to her chest and seeing that her ceiling was on fire. She cursed and rolled off her bed and onto the floor, and took a breath of air that really wasn't much cleaner so she put her hand out and felt the air particles and the smoke particles and shoved those away from her and took a breath and tried to re-order her thoughts. _Well, you should probably get to Alice first _ the little voice in her head said.__

She raced out of the room, across the hall and into Alice's room where she found her mother bending over Alice. Her mom turned around and looked at her with relief in her eyes.

"Oh thank the Mother you're safe Stephanie. The house is going to fall down any moment and Des is still in the bedroom I don't know if he made it out and I'm going to check and please take Alice and get _out_ of here". She took a breath and visibly forced herself to calm down. "Go to the sanctuary and find Hopeless, he'll take care of you while I go find your dad and get him out" Her mother said with relief and worry and anxiety. __

_ _"Okay" Val said and took Alice in her arms. Her mother bent over her head and whispered "I love you, my little witchling" and mumbled something that she couldn't understand. Even so, she felt better like she could hear and see a little better. Val chocked out "I love you to mom". Then Melissa pushed her towards the window and turned away and walked back into the house, trying to find her dad. Val jumped out the window and ran, and she blinked to clear her eyes and it really _felt_ she could see better and she was running faster then she had ever run before and still no tears were running down her face, despite the wind battering it, no, there was nothing at all. She heard a crash as the house came down but choked back a sob and kept running, running as fast as she could for the Sanctuary._ _


End file.
